eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Empyral Mission Reward Crate (Version 3)
Rewards This item never actually lands in your inventory. When you receive it, it will automatically give you a loot window containing: One of: *Brightsending Repressor's Victims' Ashes -- 170 Resolve charm *Brightsending Repressor's Incense -- 170 Resolve charm *Brightsending Repressor's Earrings -- 170 Resolve ear *Brightsending Repressor's Band -- 170 Resolve ring *Brightsending Catalyst's Perfume -- 170 Resolve charm *Brightsending Catalyst's Earrings -- 170 Resolve ear *Brightsending Catalyst's Gold Band -- 170 Resolve ring *Brightsending Catalyst's Bracelet -- 170 Resolve wrist *Brightsending Exactor's Light in the Dark -- 170 Resolve charm *Brightsending Exactor's Necklace -- 170 Resolve neck *Brightsending Exactor's Belt -- 170 Resolve belt *Brightsending Exactor's Cloak -- 170 Resolve cloak *Brightsending Exactor's Band -- 170 Resolve finger *Brightsending Exactor's Choker -- 170 Resolve neck *Brightsending Exactor's Bracelet -- 170 Resolve wrist *Brightsending Impeder's Lucky Dice -- 170 Resolve charm *Brightsending Impeder's Ring -- 170 Resolve finger *Brightsending Impeder's Light Cloak -- 170 Resolve cloak *Brightsending Impeder's Plated Cloak -- 170 Resolve cloak *Brightsending Impeder's Necklace -- 170 Resolve neck *Empyral Advanced Crit Bonus Infuser *Empyral Advanced Ability Mod Infuser *Empyral Advanced Potency Infuser *Empyral Advanced Stamina Infuser *Aurelian Coast Rockhopper -- familiar (Treasured) *Dreadfire Shadowbeast -- familiar (Fabled) *Baleshadow Construct -- familiar (Celestial) *Necrotic Reishi -- familiar (Legendary) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (100,000) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (12,500) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (25,000) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (50,000) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (75,000) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mercenary Training Reduction (10 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mercenary Training Reduction (20 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mercenary Training Reduction (30 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mount Training Reduction (10 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mount Training Reduction (20 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mount Training Reduction (30 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Research Reduction (10 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Research Reduction (20 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Research Reduction (30 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Research Reduction (40 Day) *Bladimir Black -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Wizard Flurggledim -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Cleric Sararah -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Galen Stormwolf -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Doric Silverhew -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Garith Oldfoe -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Grumpy Little Stelve -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Inquisitor L'Morr -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Sergeant Marcus Carpenter -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Milo Burningsun -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Selmo Koriat -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Young Michem -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Councilor Wrathburn -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Gretacia Windsong -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *King Grorlif -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Lucielyn L'Kirin -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Mingla Gelfshir -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Morlin Val'Sara -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Alexandrina X'Aphon -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Klirgain the Mangler -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Velun Punox -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Xiang Jie -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Druid Ellanha -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Garick the Mad -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Kror McKroffan -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Magnus Frostheart -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Mina Szekle -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Morac the Builder -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rittan D'Sal -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rosamond -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Familiar Cage -- (Fabled) *Eliminate Warlord Ix Acon -- Overseer mission *Exact Revenge on the Drakota -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Venekor -- Overseer mission *Eliminate the Gang Lord -- Overseer mission *A Dark Ceremony -- Overseer mission *Slay the Evol Ew Chieftain -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Klirkan X'Davai -- Overseer mission *The Throne of Emperor Fyst -- Overseer mission *Reacquire the Idol of Solusek Ro -- Overseer mission *Convince the Guardians -- Overseer mission *The Kra'thuk's Magical Properties -- Overseer mission *Rob the Fool's Gold Tavern -- Overseer mission *Treasure in Shortwine Burrow -- Overseer mission *Liberate Lady Laravale -- Overseer mission *Save Orxilia Calogn -- Overseer mission *Save the Valkyrie Princess -- Overseer mission *Save the Vision of Vox -- Overseer mission *Keeper for the Keep -- Overseer mission *Captured in Bramble Woods -- Overseer mission *Save Lira Singebellows -- Overseer mission *Find the Goblin Banker's Loot -- Overseer mission *Find the Golden Idol of the Drafling -- Overseer mission *Recover the Stolen Scrolls -- Overseer mission *Retrieval for the Crown -- Overseer mission *The Word of Thule -- Overseer mission *Thexian Treasure -- Overseer mission *Valuable Runes in a Dirty Place -- Overseer mission *The Thexian Wizard's Wand -- Overseer mission *Lucidus Greaves Pattern of Enlightenment -- (Fabled) *Lucidus Greaves Pattern of Destruction -- (Fabled) Credits